SUPER M
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kabar bahwa SM Entertaiment akan mendebutkan grup yang diberi nama "Super M" menuai pro dan kontra diantara para penggemar. Hal itu juga yang membuat salah satu orang yang terlibat dengan project itu kini begitu cemas. Byun Baekhyun.CHANBAEK/BAEKHYUN/CHANYEOL


**CAST**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek ! aku mengambil birmu !" teriak Chanyeol dari arah dapur. Kemudian mengeryit saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun !"

"Yaya ! ambil saja"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Menebak bahwa pria mungilnya mungkin sedikit kesal dengannya.

Menutup kulkas, Chanyeol membawa dua kaleng bir juga snack dengan kedua tangannya. Meletakkannya asal-asalan dimeja lalu segera meraih laptopnya dan mendudukan diri di sofa yang berlawanan dengan tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Baek, coba dengarkan. Aku baru saja membuat aransemen lagu baru" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang telah mengembang.

Seperti biasanya, Chanyeol menunjukan lagunya yang telah selesai kepada Baekhyun dahulu. Sekedar ingin mendengar pendapatnya.

Telunjuknya menekan play dan instrumen lagu baru itu terputar. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati tiap nada-nada lagunya yang selalu sampai dihatinya. Tidak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun masih terfokus pada layar _iphone_nya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian lagu itu berakhir.

"Baek, bagaimana ?"

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut ketika melihat Baekhyun malah terfokus oleh _iphone_ didepannya.

"Baekhyun",kali ini Chanyeol memanggil pria didepannya dengan intonasi sedikit keras.

"Huh ? a-apa ?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap oleh panggilan Chanyeol.

"Kau mendengarkannya ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kelewat datar, terlalu dingin sampai Baekhyun merasa begitu kesulitan ketika menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku mendengarnya. Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya ?"

"Kelanjutan apa maksudmu Baek ?"

"Bukankah kau tadi sedang bercerita ?"

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau tidak mendengarkannya" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol, Chan-"

Baekhyun berubah panik ketika Chanyeol membawa langkahnya lebar-lebar keluar apartemennya.

"Chanyeol tunggu !"

Tangannya berusaha menarik lengan _giant_ nya agar berhenti.

"Chanyeol jangan seperti ini !"

Chanyeol berhenti, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa lega karenanya.

"Jangan seperti ini ? Kau serius ketika mengatakan seperti itu ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak percaya terhadap ucapan pria didepannya.

"Chanyeol maksudku tidak-"

"Tidak Baekhyun. Dengar, aku tidak menurutimu untuk datang kesini hanya untuk kau abaikan seperti ini !"

"Chanyeol maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu"

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Rahangnya masih mengeras menahan segala umpatan yang mungkin bisa dia lontarkan kapan saja didepan pria mungilnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih mempertahankan tangan kanannya dilengan Chanyeol.

Perlahan _phoenix_nya melirik tangan kanan Baekhyun yang berada dilengan kirinya. Lalu berpindah ke tangan kiri Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam _iphone_nya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan dengan _iphone_nya sampai mengabaikannya seperti ini.

"Chanyeol !" pekik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meraih paksa _ipho_nenya.

Raut penuh amarah seketika berganti menjadi khawatir, gelisah juga sedih. Helaan napas Chanyeol berikutnya membuat Baekhyun menunduk.

"Aku akan mematikan _iphone_mu malam ini"

Baekhyun akan memprotes tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melakukannya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Berhenti untuk membuka kolom komentar. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu"

"Aku hanya.. hanya ingin tahu bagaimana dengan aeris" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerang begitu frustasi. Dia tahu bahwa pria mungilnya berbohong. Baekhyun bukan ingin tahu, dia peduli dan itu membuatnya gelisah dan dipenuhi kecemasan.

"Bagaimana jika aku hanya peduli perasaanmu ?"

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali di sofa. Setelah meletakkan laptopnya di meja, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi yang entah kenapa begitu gembil di mata Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau mencemaskan tentang grup debutmu yang baru. Tapi membaca komentar-komentar penggemar akan semakin memperburuk perasaanmu. Kau mencemaskan ini dan itu. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak cemas saat Lee Soo Man _seonsaengnim_ mempublikasikannya nanti. Tapi lihat ? hari ini kau mencemaskannya lagi dan lagi"

"A-aku tidak bisa mencegahnya"

"Baekhyun, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau tidak berhenti membuatku kagum. Apapun yang kau lakukan. Penggemar sangat mencintaimu dan aku yakin mereka akan mendukungmu, selalu. Grup ini, bukan sepenuhnya keputusanmu. Jadi kau tidak berhak memikirkannya sampai menjadi beban untuk dirimu sendiri"

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih Chanyeol"

"Sekarang bisakah kau istirahat saja ?. Astaga kau baru saja melakukan fansign 4 jam lebih !"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh _giant_nya. Menghembuskan napasnya yang seharian ini terasa begitu berat.

Chanyeol terkekeh, membiarkan pria mungilnya berbaring diatas tubuhnya.

"Rasanya begitu normal bersamamu sendirian" gumam Baekhyun.

"Hm ?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati elusan tangan Chanyeol diatas kepalanya.

"Terkadang aku merasa seperti robot. Bekerja dan terus bekerja. Aku menyukainya sungguh. Menyanyi juga menari didepan banyak orang juga bertemu aeris. Tapi pada saat-saat tertentu semua itu terasa begitu berlebihan untukku sampai rasanya mati rasa. Tapi saat bersamamu, semuanya terasa mudah, seperti.. hanya seperti diriku sendiri"

"Apakah aku harus merasa tersentuh sekarang ?"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau tidak harus !"

Baekhyun akan menarik diri ketika Chanyeol malah tertawa dengan begitu menyebalkannya. Tapi kemudian kedua lengan Chanyeol menahannya untuk kembali.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah melakukannya tanpa kau suruh. Lagipula sejak kapan hatiku tidak bergetar setiap bersamamu" ucap Chanyeol diakhiri kecupan diatas kepala Baekhyun.

"_Tch_, kata-katamu sungguh manis, Park"

"Aku anggap itu pujian"

"Tapi aku menyukainya"

"Aku tahu"

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi ketika Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya karena sebelumnya tertidur diatas tubuhnya. Perlahan menurunkan pria mungilnya yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang.

Bibir tipisnya bergumam ketika merasa terusik tapi kemudian tenang kembali. Chanyeol tersenyum mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut sampai batas lehernya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak. Aku mencintaimu" lirih Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening, kemudian mengecup bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol menyesalkan bagaimana Baekhyun lagi-lagi menjadi seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap pria mungilnya tidak lagi mencemaskan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Selalu berada disisinya untuk mendukungnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hayo yang perasaannya nano-nano tentang project bapak Soo Man angkat tangan ? :). Aku kembali guys. _Bukannya update The Last Step malah bikin oneshoot baru. _Iya maaf ya, TLS bakal diupdate besok kok ini masih pengerjaan. Mau ngingetin, jangan komentar negatif tentang Baekhyun ya (dia masi bayi kagak tahu apa-apa, masi polos gapunya dosa wkwk). Kalau seumpama ga cocok tentang project itu, paling gak kita harus tetep dukung Baekhyun ya !. #spreadlove**


End file.
